


Rocking The Microphone (Or How Quinn & Rachel Got Their Groove On)

by bonmot507



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, G!P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonmot507/pseuds/bonmot507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I turned a prompt at GKM into a sequel for Behind The Bleachers.</p><p>From this GKM prompt: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?thread=58740038#t58740038</p><p>"Punk Quinn likes finding new places around school to fuck Rachel. She breaks into Figgins' office and fucks Rachel on his desk, but they accidentally turn the intercom on and the whole school hears them having sex, which involves lots of dirty talk. Bonus if Quinn mentions all the places she's fucked Rachel so far Extra bonus if Finn is still Rachel's boyfriend when this happens and he's slow to realize what's happening I'd like this but I'd like to add in a girlpeen for Quinn, and bonus for anal while they're over the intercom” </p><p>AN2: To anon, I’ll work on something with that additional want at some point, if you’re still interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocking The Microphone (Or How Quinn & Rachel Got Their Groove On)

The girl was trying to kill her. It was completely obvious. Quinn wasn’t sure when it started, but it had started early in her high school career. Rachel fucking Berry had been everywhere she turned, everywhere she looked. She had tried; of course she had, to fight the attraction. Good Christian girls kept their dicks in their skirts. She had succeeded, mostly, until she just couldn’t be a good little Christian girl anymore. When she ditched the dresses and cardigans for skinny jeans and piercings, tattoos and pink hair and leather and chains, she had also left behind her modesty and her giving a flying fuck about pretending to want to be anything but balls deep inside of Rachel.

  
It wasn’t until Rachel came to her, asking her to return to Glee that Quinn had hatched her brilliant plan. Every time Rachel approached her to plead with her to return, Quinn would get hard rapidly. The slight begging, the way Rachel’s brown eyes flashed, the way her tongue darted across her lips as she got frustrated, the smooth skin of thighs that was revealed when she bounced up and down trying to make a point. More than once, Quinn retreated to a bathroom stall and fucked her fist, biting her lip to not call out Rachel’s name as she blew a load against the bathroom wall.

  
It had been brilliant, if a little shortsighted, to suggest that if Rachel agreed to fuck her during Finn’s football games as a concession to her return. She didn’t actually expect the brunette to agree. She had expected to get slapped, or worse, for Rachel to laugh in her face, thinking she was kidding. How she didn’t realize that Rachel would react in a way that would totally surprise her, she didn’t know. Her voice had become small in a way Quinn had never heard, and still, her “okay” had nearly knocked Quinn off her feet.

  
The first time Quinn had felt Rachel slide onto her dick, her whole world had changed. The roar of the crowd in the stands above them had made her feel like a fucking hero as Rachel bounced up and down on her cock, her small breasts in Quinn’s face, the smooth weight of them sliding across Quinn’s cheeks. Pushing inside Rachel had been a touch of heaven, her wet heat and the grip of her like a glove around Quinn, she had nearly busted inside of her immediately. It was a silent pleading game with herself not to cum until she was ready, she wanted so much to fucking own the smaller girl. It worked, because she fucked Rachel until the girl clenched around her, her nipples hard and begging the air to be licked, her face contorted to pleasure. And then Rachel, of her own accord, dropped to her knees and swallowed her dick whole, and Quinn came down her throat all of fifteen seconds later.

  
Later that night, alone in her bed, Quinn slicked up her hand with lube and relived the entire experience, fantasizing about what she should have said, and what she desperately wanted to hear Rachel say. She orgasmed three times imagining Rachel telling her how much she wanted her big dick, thinking about telling Rachel how useless Finn was with her dick in the singer’s mouth. It was another gamble, telling Rachel that she wouldn’t hold up her end of the bargain unless Rachel said exactly what Quinn wanted her to. Still, the girl had acquiesced. Ultimately, it was the hottest thing about fucking her. Rachel Berry, bent in half, her ass in the air, spread open for Quinn’s cock to impale her over and over again, saying the exact words Quinn wanted her to say, doing the exact things Quinn wanted her to do.

  
For what? That was the thing. Because Rachel wanted Quinn to come back to Glee so badly? That had never made any sense. Quinn may not always be the most socially adept, and she was certainly manipulative enough to appreciate ulterior motives, but ultimately, Rachel Berry had wanted her. She had wanted her dick, she had wanted to get fucked while her boyfriend ran around on a football field, pretending he as a hero. Rachel had wanted to fuck Quinn.

  
Still, football season had ended, and Quinn was back in Glee where she belonged, like she had promised. It struck her as funny, because the Quinn of yore would never have followed through with going back to Glee. She already had what she wanted. But this Quinn wanted so badly to please Rachel. This Quinn wanted to be inside of Rachel every night, and not because of some stupid fucking deal, but because it was so god damn obvious that that was what they both wanted.

  
But Rachel was still with fucking Finn, and from where she stood now, she could see the oaf approaching Rachel as she was bent over in front of her locker, her skirt hiked up her beautifully tan thighs. Quinn had been enjoying the view and the stirring of her dick in her jeans, which was promptly ruined by the idiot giant who was putting his hands on her Rachel.  
Rachel sighed as she felt the heavy footfalls of her boyfriend come to a stop behind her. She quickly slipped the folded paper at the bottom of her locker into her pocket as she closed the metal door and spun on her feet to face him. “Hi Rach.” Finn smiled happily down at her, leaning in to kiss her. Despite the guilt that bubbled in her stomach, she turned her cheek to him. He pulled back, and she forced a smile at him.

  
“Good morning, Finn. I trust you had an excellent evening with your family?” She bit her bottom lip as she scanned the hallways and met the forever-watching, forever-judging eyes of Quinn Fabray. The deep hazel met hers, and she got lost. There was something about those eyes that just pierced her. She shifted uncomfortably from side to side, watching Quinn grin at her discomfort. She always seemed to know that she was making her wet, and it made Rachel at once insanely uncomfortable and ready to rip the pink haired girl’s clothes off. It was a dilemma.  
“… what do you think?” Finn asked, grinning at her.

  
“I apologize, Finn, my attention was temporarily diverted. What were you inquiring about?”

  
Finn frowned. “Do you want to make out later? Like, don’t you have a free period?”

  
Rachel stomped her foot in disgust, attempting to cover it as indignation. “I cannot believe you would ask me such a thing, Finn Hudson. I take my education very seriously, and will not be meeting you for a rendezvous in the school building, today or any other day.” She had no desire to touch Finn, she hadn’t ever since the last time she and Quinn had had sex. Before that, she had been pretty sure it was just a game, and she was enjoying it to the fullest. Quinn didn’t need to know how desperately Rachel wanted her, not when Rachel was getting Quinn back in Glee and getting fucked so beautifully by the one person who had haunted her fantasies.

  
“But Rach, you haven’t wanted to in weeks!”

Rachel’s eyes traced up and down the hallway again, which thankfully had cleared at this point. Enraged, she flung a finger up and pointed at Finn’s face. “This is not a discussion for a public area, Finn Hudson.” She wanted him to shut up and go away so she could find Quinn. The last time they had had sex, it had been so different than the times before. The words were the same, the actions were the same, but she had felt Quinn that night, felt her want and desire, for the first time had seen the look in her eyes when she orgasmed, and it was enough for Rachel to know she wanted Quinn all the time. It had simply been nerve-racking to approach the girl with her desires. This still was Quinn Fabray.

“You’re my girlfriend, and you don’t even want to kiss me.”

“This is not the place to discuss this, Finn.”

“Fine, Rachel, but we better talk later!” Rachel watched as Finn stomped away, kicking a locker on his way down the hall. It was all so typical of him, and she was so sick of it. Quinn had returned to Glee Club, as promised, but somehow, their arrangement had… warped. Rachel had had every intention of returning to Finn faithfully once she had gotten what she wanted, but their rendezvous had never ended. They hadn’t had sex since the last football game, but Rachel wanted to, wanted Quinn, more than ever before.  
A weird kind of longing had begun in the interim, when they didn’t speak or touch, Rachel had begun to ache with the pink haired girl’s absence. Her piercings and tattoos, which on anyone else would seem ridiculous and cliché, on Quinn seemed daring and edgy. And Rachel would never condone smoking, not in a million years, it wreaked a kind of havoc on a person’s singing voice that cannot be ignored, and Quinn’s voice already had such a lovely, raw, smoky quality. Still, watching Quinn inhale slowly from the cigarette, watching her lips part ever-so for her slow exhale, something about it made Rachel want to slip her tongue between those pink, delicious lips.

She started off down the hallway in the direction she assumed Quinn had moved, slightly unsure, but desperately needing something now. That stupid fight with Finn, while trivial, had been all she needed. It was the final push towards Quinn and everything the girl was silently offering, and Rachel needed it. She had never let Finn inside of her, not when Quinn filled her so amazingly. That gorgeous dick did things to her she couldn’t articulate, and despite her attempts alone in her room at night, she couldn’t replicate. Feeling Quinn’s eyes on her in the hallway had dampened her panties, and although Finn’s hissy fit had put a damper on her mood, she recalled a fantasy of Quinn that she had masturbated to just the night before. Quinn’s gorgeous pink head dipped between her legs, licking her clit with her dick sunk deep in Rachel’s throat on the auditorium stage had her nipples hardening in her bra. She would follow Quinn wherever she led, just for one more chance to feel that good.

She caught sight of pink hair lingering outside of the principal’s office, and could have sworn Quinn saw her before ducking inside. Her feet reluctantly carried her towards the office, nervous about what she might find. She thought she knew what Quinn wanted, but this was the girl who had tormented her for years. Yes, she had also given Rachel the most pleasure she’d ever known, but who knew what the hell Quinn thought about anything? It wasn’t like she was forthcoming with much besides “I can’t wait to cum inside of you.”

She couldn’t say she was surprised, really, Quinn had a flair for fucking in public places. Still, being pulled through a crack in the door and shoved forcefully against a wall with a tongue in her mouth and a hard dick pressing against her thigh, Rachel couldn’t help but let out an indignant squeak. “Quinn Fabray, what are you thinking?”

Quinn leaned forward and pressed her lips against the shell of Rachel’s ear. “I was thinking we could, like, make out or something?” She was obviously mocking Finn’s earlier proposal. “Have a little rendezvous in our school building?” Her tongue curled around Rachel’s ear, sending a shiver down Rachel’s spine, despite the teasing. “Did I hear that you haven’t wanted to touch Finn in weeks?” She pressed a little closer, pulling Rachel’s hand down to her erection, and releasing a small grunt with a blast of hot air into Rachel’s sensitive skin. “Fuck, Rach, once you go Quinn, you can’t go Finn?” Rachel wasn’t particularly appreciative of the mocking tone of Quinn’s voice, but her hard dick felt amazing in her hand, the heft of it clear through the fabric of Quinn’s jeans. Quinn’s hands grabbed at Rachel’s ass, lifting her as Rachel’s legs circled her waist, Quinn’s cock nestling into the heat from Rachel beneath her thin panties. “You want my big dick, Rach?” Quinn’s eyes gleamed, their script from their arrangement causing Rachel to moan in surprise and pleasure.

“Yes, Quinn, I want your big dick so badly.” The words served to inflame them both, Quinn’s grip on Rachel’s ass tightening as she carried her to Principal Figgin’s desk, dropping her ass on the corner. Her hands slammed down on either side, finding purchase against the desk and Rachel’s hips, Quinn’s fingers blindly smacking things on the desk. Neither noticed the now glowing light on the microphone resting to their right on the desk. Quinn’s hands slid the length of Rachel’s thighs, extracting wet panties and dropping them haphazardly on the floor.

“Open your legs for me, Rachel.”

Rachel’s legs slid open without a thought, her whole body bent to Quinn’s whim and word. Quinn’s fingertips slid over her lips, and a grin cast itself on the pink girl. “You’re so wet, Rach. I want to bury my cock inside of you.”

Rachel spread her legs as wide open as she could. “I want it, Quinn, please. Show me.” Quinn’s grin doesn’t fade as she pulled open the zipper on her pants and her cock emerged into view. So pink and thick and beautiful, and Rachel moaned at the sight of it. “Please, Quinn, I need you inside me.”

Quinn stroked her length in her hand, and held her weight still on the desk with her other. “Wrap your legs around me, Rach.” She encouraged as she leaned forward, lined her weeping dickhead with Rachel’s entrance, and slid in slowly.

A guttural sound escaped Rachel as Quinn leaned her weight and cock into Rachel’s body, and leaned the singer back against the Principal’s desk. “Does Finn know that you let me fuck you like this?” Quinn asked as she thrusted slowly and deeply inside of Rachel. “Does he know I’ve been balls deep inside of you?” Quinn pushed a hand up Rachel’s shirt and gripped her breast through her bra, tugging at the nipple with her fingers. “Does he know how much you love my cock?”

Quinn worked her dick in and out of Rachel, the pace slow and determined, as if trying to prove some kind of point. Rachel lay debauched on the desk, moaning and agreeing with Quinn as she was fucked, every thrust hitting her g-spot and tearing groans from her. Rachel could feel nothing else but Quinn, her clit throbbing, her fingers tangled in Quinn’s short pink hair. Quinn’s long gold chain ended with the cold metal snug against Rachel’s clit, rubbing gently as Quinn fucked into her. The feeling was indescribable but it was pushing her quickly over the edge. “He has no idea I’ve been fucking you for months. He doesn’t know how you beg for my cock. Finn doesn’t make you cream, Rachel. Your pussy doesn’t choke his dick, fuck, not the way it chokes mine. Cum on me, Rach, god, squirt for me. I want you to cum all over me.”

“Fuck, Quinn, I want to. Fuck me harder.” Quinn’s hips pistoned into Rachel at a quicker pace, her gold chain keeping time against Rachel’s clit, a cold jolt against the heat of driven friction. Rachel’s legs tightened around Quinn’s waist, her walls clenching around Quinn’s dick.

“Fuck, Quinn. I love when you fuck me, babe.” The endearment fell from Rachel’s mouth before she could have stopped it. Quinn didn’t freeze, but she did take notice. Slowing her thrusts, she stared at Rachel, allowing the brunette time to catch up. “I’m sorry, Quinn, I didn’t mean…”

Rachel trailed off with a whine and a moan, Quinn’s dick slammed into her. “Don’t apologize.” Her tone was cold. “Say it again.”

“I love it when you fuck me.” Rachel repeated, moaning as Quinn’s cock drove into her, once, twice, three times.

“Say it again, Rachel.” Quinn demanded, her hands all over Rachel’s body, unrelenting and hard as they caressed her. It never hurt, not really, but it was enough to feel wanted, desperately.

“I love it when you fuck me, baby.” Rachel repeated.

Quinn’s eyes rolled back in her head, and she drove herself into Rachel over and over again. She reached a hand down between them and started to lightly finger Rachel’s clit as she pounded into her. She felt the stirrings of her orgasm through her abdomen. “I’m so close, Rach.” As she said it, she felt the walls of Rachel close in around her, fluttering and contracting. She followed immediately after, shooting cum deep inside of Rachel. She laid her head down on Rachel’s abdomen as they both panted to catch their breath. Quinn’s hands slowly stroked up the sides of Rachel’s body.

Quinn had loved every minute she had ever spent inside of Rachel, but still she wanted more. She wanted the one thing she had never known how to ask for. This was the moment, here and now, as Quinn claimed her, that she found the words. “I want something, Rachel, and I just want to take it.”

“Take whatever you want from me, Quinn. I’m yours. Do whatever you want to me, baby.” Quinn’s cock was pulled abruptly out of her, and Rachel moaned at the loss.

“Turn over.” Quinn demanded, urging Rachel to flip over with her hands. As Rachel went willingly, she caught sight of Quinn’s beautiful weeping dick and felt herself clench.

“Take me, Quinn, fuck me, please.”

“That’s it, Rach, just like the bleachers. Grab the desk with your hands and show me your ass.” Rachel presented her butt to Quinn, and felt three fingers enter her pussy roughly, working her over as they collected her wetness. One finger gently pushed into her ass, and Quinn’s body followed, pressing closely into Rachel, as if for reassurance. “Can you take me, Rach? Do you want to feel me split you open?”

“Fuck, Quinn, so badly.” She rocked back into Quinn’s finger as one became two and she slowly started to loosen to Quinn’s ministrations.

“Fuck, Rachel, you’re so tight. Say it, Rach. Say what I’m gonna do to you.” Quinn murmured into her ear, her hard, wet dick pressing into the flesh of Rachel’s ass. Rachel moaned, unable to stop herself, wanting to feel Quinn press inside of her.

“Fuck my ass, baby, please, I want to feel you.” Rachel moaned, biting back something more guttural as Quinn slipped a third finger inside.

“That’s it, Rach, you’re so close for me. Take my fingers, show me how much you want my big dick.” Quinn’s fingers pushed in and out of Rachel hard and fast, Rachel’s hips reflexively humping the air. “Tell me, Rachel, you know what I want.”

“You’re so much bigger than Finn. His dick is pathetic next to yours. Rip my ass apart, baby, I want to feel you for days.” They both groaned long and deep as Quinn replaced her fingers with her cock, driving hard and deep inside of Rachel.

Listening to Rachel moan, feeling her work to take her dick, Quinn was in a state of bliss. “I love fucking you, too, Rachel. You’re so fucking hot. I want to bend you over every surface in this fucking school and make you scream my name. I love how much you love my cock, fucking, god, take it, baby.”

“Fuck, Quinn, did you just call me baby?” Rachel groaned out, past the unbelievable pressure building in her abdomen, and the stars in her eyes, she had heard the term of endearment and wanted so much for it to mean something.

“Yes, God, yes. I want you all the time.”

“Fuck me, Quinn, fuck me harder.” Quinn pushed Rachel’s stomach flat against the desk, reaching a hard around and rubbing Rachel’s clit in circles as she jackhammered into her. She felt the world tilt and right itself again as the crest of the waves as she spilled over, her seed deep inside of Rachel. AS she pulled away she realized that the crest of the tide she had felt was Rachel orgasming, her ejaculate was left running down the side of the Principal’s desk.

They both slid to the floor, Rachel slumping over into Quinn’s lap. Their eyes met, and they both shared a small smile. “Any chance you want to ditch your small dick boyfriend and go out with me?” Quinn asked in a small voice, considering that she had just been eight inches deep inside the other girl.

There was the sound of a scuffle outside, which was just enough noise to alert the two girls to put themselves back together as the door burst open and Principal Figgins, along with Finn, Mr. Schue, and Sue came piling in.

Finn started whining first. “Rachel, what was that? What were you doing? You’re my girlfriend, that was just a joke right? Haha, very funny guys. Quinn has a penis.”

“Young man, right now your relationship troubles are the least of my concern. Never before has the student body been subjected to such disgusting debauchery, and someone will have to answer to the school board. And the parents, my God, the parents.” Figgins interrupted, staring at the two girls on the floor. “I can almost understand considering how troubled you’ve become, Miss Fabray…”

“Watch it!” Rachel exclaimed, infuriated that the Principal was blaming this all on Quinn.

“Rachel, what are you doing?” Finn whined again. Mr. Schuester simply stared at them both, wide-eyed, one arm holding Finn back. For Sue’s part, her eyes were firmly on Quinn’s growing smirk.

“What exactly are you accusing us of?” Rachel retorted, ignoring Finn. Quinn couldn’t help but grin at Rachel, knowing full well they’d been caught, but impressed that she was trying anyway. Sheprobably would have been convincing, if not for the fact that it was obvious there was solid evidence against them.

“That was the most disgusting thing I have ever heard, Fabray. Truly foul. And didn’t anyone teach you better than to leave live mics around before you inseminate midgets?” Sue moved past them to turn the school’s loudspeaker microphone off.

A cacophony of sound came crashing down around them, as Rachel’s eyes met Quinn’s once more. They knew they were caught, there was nothing left to do. Quinn raised her trademark eyebrow at the smaller girl, cocking her head towards the door. Rachel’s lips split into a smile, and she mouthed, “yes.”

Quinn’s brow furrowed, and silently, she asked “yes?”

Rachel nodded, biting her bottom lip before grinning. “Yes to all of it. I’m yours.”


End file.
